A New Way To Bleed
by OctoberTearz
Summary: Alternate universe where Bella never comes to Forks, but instead it's a beautiful vampiress on the run from vampire hunters who catches Edward's eyes and his love. Will her new coven survive? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

My bestie and **i are writing this together so say hi to Alyssa Marie . This story is what if Bella never existed or stayed in Arizona and it was another girl Edward fell in love with? See what happens!**

I was new to forks washinWash. I moved here from California with my parents and I was going to be a junior in forks high school .

When I got there on my first day in my black civic I got stared at by preppy bitchy girls and I flipped them off with the finger that had a dragon ring on it and my nails we're black and long and sharp . I wore a black and red corset top and black leather skirt and comabt boots with buckles all over and black fishnets them and lots of black makeup I didn't wear foundation because my big secret is that I'm a vampire I ran away from a vampire Hunter in my old City but now I'm here.

I walked to the school and it started raining . the preps ran inside screaming covering their hair and i shut the door on them and laughed. I don't care if my hair got wet. It's long and black like the starless and moonless night with wdark ocean blue streaks in it and light purple eyes. I had pallid skin and people say I'm sexy.

But idc I'm not shallow so they can eat it.

I got to my first class which was history and I sat next to a gothic girl in a red and black stripes dress and a skull barrette in her hair which was dyed black. She said hi and said her named is "Lyssandra Onyx." (ALYSSA HERE IS HERE!)

"Hi" I said. "I'm Willow Sapphire Psychotica Stewart."

And I found out she was a vampire too!

"Omg we should form a coven!" I said excitedly.

"Fuck yeah!" She said. "We can have our coven ceremony after this!" She pointed at a flyer in her bag.

It said that there would be a concert nearby! And it would show all my faves!

"We gotta go!" She and I said and we laughed and planned our trip.

Then we split up because class was over and I went to biology . when I sat down the teacher assigned a guy next to me with short blonde hair. He was so hot with his golden eyes and baggy goth jeans and black bring me the horizon short.

Then he passed me a note! It said

"I know you're a vampire" and my heart dropped and I wrote back "what wtf"

And he wrote back "I'm a vampire too your safe here." He said.

Oh my gods and Satan!

I'm a Satanist . Theres not a lot of vampires who believe in God but I do and his name is Lucifer and he made us beautiful like he is .

After class I followed him to the janitor closet where he could talk to me quietly.

"My coven is here too I'll tell them about you."

"Ok." I said . Then there was a moment where we just stared at each other and suddenly he I kissed his and he pulled me close and pushed me against the wall of the room and our mouths intwined and I could get enough of him. I felt his magic stick press against me. Then the door opened and there was Lyssa! I gasped and Edward pulled himself off me embarrassed.

"Come on horny people, it's lunch time." She said and I waved at him bye while going with her.

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

**is it good? Tell me what you think and be onest**

I met all the rest of the cullens at their house with Lyssa who was going to join a coven with us.

I met Alice first and she was super cute and wearing a black skull dress and her hair was short and dyed black and her eyes were gold. She was super cute and had eyeliner on too.

I didn't know she would be goth!

Next was Jasper and Rosalie except Rosalie was bitchy and wore a tight pink tube dress and bright makeup and had a annoying preppy voice and Jasper wore just jeans and a tee shirt. Then there was was Renemse and her husband Carlisle. They were both beautiful and elegent and wore bloody red dresses and suits. I lost my breath looking at them when they came down the stairs .

"Welcome!" They said to me with smiles .

"thanks!"

And they came down to look at me closer and got super close to me and watched me.

"What are your powers?" Renemse said.

"I...I control the elemtels like the avatar in that avatar show and (Anyone else watch that show? It's my life!)

"Wow!" They raised their eyebrows at me . "Most impressive dear vampire child." Said carlile.

"How old are you?"

"I was turned when I was 16 and I've been a vampire since 1866." I said.

"Truly a young one. Come now child, feed with us." I looked happy at them and we all went . They had gotten a horse and we all ate together and drank it's blood except for bitch Rosalie who stood in the corner and dipped her finger in some of the blood and made a gross face when she put it in her mouth. Who made her stupid ass a vampire in the first place?

We all weren't back to the living room and sat down and renesme said "wow you are so pretty I love how you dress."

"Thanks!"

And then Edward gave me a look and we went upstairs. Then he pushed me into his black lace coffin and kissed me and touched me everywhere and I cummed and he took off my clothes and I took off his a little and then he started to put his dude thing near my girl's hole when the door busted open .

"Alice is having a vision!"

We both gasped and ran down where alive was sitting in her chair staring out in space.

We all waited and she came back and looked at me.

"You." And she passed out .omfg .


	3. Chapter 3

Alice had a dream that I was going to have to kill a vampire Hunter that was nearby that followed me omfg this couldn't be happen .I ran out crying why couldn't they leave me alone!

Lyssa and Edward followed me out and comforted me .

"We will help you!" Said Edward .

"Yeah nobody is hurting my bestie." She said.

I hugged them both they were the best.

"I know what will take your mind off it" said esward .

"I don't want to have sex rn"

"No no lol I was talking about a concert. Marylyn mansom will be here for his comeback tour!" He said and I freaked out "omg we all have to go" and so we got in the car and went to the concert.

Xxxxxxzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxxx

I wore a tight slipnot tee with a v neck and ripped up skinny jeans and a studded belt and a lot of spikey bracelets and a black choker with spikes on it . I out on wine lipstick and black eye shadow and eyebliner and black lipstick. I put my hair up in a bun . Then I had on black fingerless gloves and black fishnets and black knee high boots .

Lyssa wore a black forest shirt with skulls on it and a tight pair of black skinny jeans with a bullet belt and she had on boots and red eye shadow, black lipstick and black mascara and eyeliner. She had on a gray beanie.

Edward wore a black Tripp pants with red details on it and a black ouija board shirt that made him look even more ripped than he was but idc about that to much because people aren't always what they seem everyone sees me and thinks I'm shallow and self centered but I'm sweet when you get to know me.

Maryland was on stage and singing beautiful people and we danced and got to the most pit and mosher and then went to the front of the concert h

Stadium where we sang along when he started freak on a leash.

"I love him!" Yelled Lyssa

"Me too!" I screamed back.

After that we all got merch and I dropped Lyssa off at home and then I parked outside ewdwards house and he stared at me hotly .

"I love you Willow." He said. My face got hot.

"I love you to."

And he kissed me hard. We started feeling each other up and then Edward nodded to this house and we snuck in and crawled in his black coffin and he kept touching my boobs and I grabbed his giggle stick and put it in my thing and we did it .I never had sex before and we kept kissing and I felt myself feel more and more good and then we both came together.

He layed next to me and we cuddled to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I went to school the next day I had on a black shorts saying "cute without the e" like the song and a short purple and black mini skirt and ripped up leggings and big boots. I had on bat earrings in all of my ear peircings and a lip ring in. I also had ok black eyeliner, mascara and eyeliner shadow was purple and my foundation .

I was so troubled I could barely talk to anyone about it even Edward and he got sad and Lyssa tried to hug me but I just ran away into the bathroom to cry and started cutting with a knife I kept strapped to my leg like in Underworld (go watch it if you haven't!)

Then this pretty bitch came in and screamed . She was wearing a Hillary Duff shirt and a short pink skirt where you could see her thong and she had an ugly orange spray tan .

"Freak! Satanist!" She screamed and before I knew it I grabbed her and ate her blood then threw her in the trash can and cleaned myself off . Then I went back to class and my eyes turned red . Edward gasped but nodded understanding I had to do it.

"I have an idea." Said Lyssa.

"What?" U asked .

"Let's go out to get tattoos!" She said. "

"I've been wanting a new one."

Edward kissed me and said bye and went away and I promised to show it to him later.

We hopped in my black car and drove to the tattoo parlor while listening to MCR and panic at the Disco . We chattered happily as we pulled up to the place and got out and went inside.

A lady with black hair pulled into a big complicated pinup hair cut and a black strEberry dress .She looks hot with all her tats .

"I'm Dusk!" She said nicely.

Then Lyssa went first and started getting a cool bleeding eye on her ankle.

I was still choosing what I wanted when a guy bumped into me and I spun around mad b

Then I saw who it was .

"Oh Satan." I said.

He had dark tan skin and long black hair and a black baggy pants and shirt with all American rejects on it.

"You like punk music" I asked .

He laughed and said "haha yeah. I'm kinda punk. You're a goth?"

"Yeah!" I said excitedly .

"That's xool. You should pick out that black cat with a penegram on his face."

"Well I am a Satanist so that's perfect."

"You are?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed .

"I wanted to convert but I didn't know how will you help me?"

"Sure?" And we have each other our numbers .

"So do you like anyone?" I asked shyly.

"Idk."

And then he had to go away. He was so hot.

Then I picked the black pentecram cat and got it on my back.

Then when we were done we went home and I invited Edward over and he came and into my room and we shut the door for privacy .

I held up my shirt and his fingers touched it suggestivly .

"Damn your sexy" he said

And suddenly we we're on the best and he was kissing me passion .

I wanted every part of him. Then he pulled back .

"I smell werewolf."

I sniffed to.

"I wonder where that is?" I wondered wanting to go back to sex .

"Let's look" and we rushed to the window and there was...the guy at the parlor!


	5. Chapter 5

**dont be fucking rude I'll report u...who is emmet again?**

we ran outside and Edward tired to kill him but then when he went up they started Frenching!

Then they stopped and I stared with my mouth open.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"We used to date." Said Edward embarrassed and blushing.

"Jacob Edward how could you?!" I ran back into my house and locked the door and they banged on it and begged me to come back out . But no. How could this be?

I ran upstair to cut myself and listen to black viel brides and cry on my bed. Then Lyssa came and opened my door.

"Bestie?" She said sweetly .

"Go away"

"I brought some blood because I know you cry your blood when you cry too hard."

I sat up and she brought it over in a water bottle and I drank it.

"Who was this?" I asked sniffly .

"It was some preppy bitch I found at the mall." She laughed.

"What would I do without you, lyssi?" I said. And we hugged and we watched Sweeny Todd all night and other and had a sleep over. When we got up the next kornmor we got up and got dressed in cute fall out boy tees and skinny jeans and went to eat more blood before going out .It was a rainy September and I got sad and melancoy.

Lyssa put her arm on me to comfort me .

When we got to the driveway I saw edward curled up on my car and I gasped.

"Edward fuck off?!" I screamed and he woke up like a startle.

Then he fell off and we laughed at him .

"Why are you laughing at me?!"

"You didn't tell me about Jacob? You probably have a diseases go away." I hissed like a demon .

"I'm sorry I love you!" He said.

But I laughed like a witch.

"That's stupid. That's the last time I make out with you." I said meanly. Then we got in the car and drove away. Edwin was watching us leave With blood down his cheeks from his tears. If I didn't hate him I would think he was so cute.

We went to get another tattoo that was a matching best friend tato .they were on our wrists and one side was a emo looking heart with torn stiches and blood and hers was the same but it was the other side of the heart.

Then we heard singing outsides . We heard Dusk gasp and run out the parlor and we saw a crowd .We went out too and saw...GERARD WAY singing Vampires will never hurt you (lol). I started crying but stopped so nobody saw my bloody tears .

Then I saw edward come out from the crowd and walk up to me .

"Edwards?" I said.

"Gerard is my cousin." He said . And blushed .

"Omg...edwaurd..."

Then we started kissing .

"I forgive you." I said. Yhenwe kissed more then I saw someone pointing a wooden stake at us and walking close. Then garard kicked it from his hand and yelled for us to run and we all did. We ran and got in my car and sped away and I cried.

"Why won't they leave me alone?!"


	6. Chapter 6

I was at school in the lunchroom and some preppy girls sat at my table and I stopped and stared at then with an evil look in my eye.

They gawked at my red corset with lacey black stuff around the top and bottom and my black snake skin skirt and matching boots and how I put green highlights in my hair. I also had on lots of eyeliner today and all of my peircings and they glared at mr hotly. I also had on a introverted cross.

"You should just go die you stupid goth" and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe you should go get tested for aids" and they left with gasps.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacobs poc:

I was throwing a wild party and oi hoped they got invited . I love edwuard but I also think Wilow would be here . She's hot and I think I love her?

I had lots of cool punk music playing and balloons and alcohol and drugs . I would be awesome. My friends were getting other parts of the party ready when my phone rings .

I can't believe who is calling me...

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow (I'm calling her sapphire now)pov;

I was in the car with Lyss and Edward and we were going to a surprise they wouldnt tell me. We got to a big log house with people all around drinking and doing drugs and smoking cigerettes .

"A party?" I asked.

"Yeah! For you!" Said Lyssa

And we all got out and went inside. Someone touched my ass and I bit them .

We got some pot and coke and drank beer and got super wasted .

Then I saw...Jaco

"Jacob?!" I said .

"Yeah! Suprise!" He said with a smile. He looked so cute with his new mohawk and torn up green day shirt .

Then we started dancing and next thing I know he took my shirt off! Then he was touching my beasts and played with my squishing box and I moaned and he liked my neck and we started making out but then we heard police sirens! Cops! I slapped Jacob

"Fuck you!" Then we all ran off into the dark


	7. Chapter 7

Lyssa and I were in town and we saw a "closing" sign on our Facve parlor! Now way! We ran in .

"Duck!" And dusk came from the desk.

"I'm sorry babes I can't find anyone to work here anymore nobody is cool enough."

We looked at each other for a second then back at her like omg wtf.

"We can help you run the store!" We said .

"You would? Girls I love you let me take you out for a treat!" And we all got in her black mustang and sped to the mall. We shopped forever and bought new cute things at the hot topic and then we saw a sign in the mall! It was for a concert! MSI would be thereN (if you don't know them wtf fuck off omfg)

And then we all decided to go! So we sped to the show at the bar and got some beer and got to the front to see and they started with stupid mf and then bring the pain and we danced and had a great time . Some preppy fakers were trying to flirt with us but we rolled out eyes and I flipped them off.

We all went home and smoked pot and listened to MCR and hanged out . When they left I felt sad and cut myself and lays on my bed. Then there was a knock and I went to see who it was and it was...

Jaboc?

"Wtf do you want posur bitch?" I said with a hiss like a snake.

"I wanted to say sorry and I like you"

I sighed at him.

"Ok. Come in." He's punk so idc he's a werewolf . He's my friend an I like him. We say on couch together and stalked .

Then I got in his lap and we were making out .

Then I felt his wolf ding and I bit my lips.

Then he kissed me again but I got off.

"But edward"

"It'I

s ok" he said. Then I looked at him and he looked so sad and mysterious that I jumped on him sensitive is so sexy omfg then he took of my lacey torn up skirt and my fishnet top with a black bra under and I took off his black hoodie and black jeans and touched his thing through his underwear .

Then he pushed me down and then the door opened! In walked...Rosalie and Jasper!

"Wtf are you guys here?" I sat up and we bolted up.

"You have to come with us there's something happened at the cullens!" She said screeshingly .good she was annoing .

"Omfg" and we followed them out.


	8. Chapter 8

**if I dont get more nice peopl im notwriting anymore**

We all got to the Cullen house and I screamed when I saw the cross on the door covered in blood

I busted in and saw nobody and started screaming for everyone and saying there names. Then I remembered my powers and ran over to the couch and sat down and meditated and prayed

"Satan show me where they are" and suddenly a red mist fell around the room and everyone watched and I saw them.

They all were tied up in a basement!

"We gotta go!" And we all hoped in the car and drove as fast as we could .

When we got to where they were taken we found a whole army of preps with crosses and stakes .

"Time to die" said one with big blonde hair in curls.

"Fuck you" I said and ran straight At her and bit her neck open. It sprayed all over everyone and we all started fighting . When we finished killing everyone we ran inside to find the head vampire Hunter

"Drop that!" I screamed as he stared at me like an idiot .

"Go back to hell demon Jesus will sprotect me"

But then I just ran really fast and cut his face apart and he fell dead and we started running down the stairs . Esne, Jasper, Edward, alive, and the rest were on chains on the wall! I jumped up and cut them down and tore a part the chains and helped them all down. They all hugged me

"Omfg thank you Willow what would we do without you?!" And we all left to go back home.

X


	9. In the heat of the action

i got up in the morning and put on a purple and black steipe booty shorts with a matching corset top. i put on eyeliner and purple mattr lipstick. i got really sad and cut my arm. Lyssa was knocking on my door and i let her in.

"hey girl!"

"hey!"

"jacob edward and me want to start a band you should come too."

"sure! who is what!"

"edward is drums and jacob will so guitar and ill back up your vocals!"

"cool!" and we went to mt Car and drove to Jacobs house where edward was wating for me and we went in.

"we were going to name ourselvs the vamps..." said jacob confused.

"how about...tye psycotic vampures. well name it after you willow!" said alyssa.

i blushed

"im not that special" i said

"but your so beautiful!" said edward with love in his eyes.

jacob nodded.

"you sing so pretty!" said jacob.

"i guess we can try" i shrugged.

and there we started our band The Psycotic Vampires.


	10. Chapter 10

Today I woke up and it was raining and I smiled at that and put on a black and red mini skirt and a tight evanesence tee with blood letters and skeleton earrings and black rose rings . I out on black eye shadow and red eye liner and foundation with dark blue lipstick. Then I decided to die my hair orange like Hayley williams and then I went to school.

I got to school and saw my friends and started going to them when a boy with short brown hair stopped me .

"Hi..." He said .

"Hi?" I said.

"I'm Mike and I think your really pretty?" He said shyly with blood rinsing to his cheeks.

I smelled the blood but stopped myself from eating him .

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked and suddenly Edward was there and he put his arms around me

"Sorry Mike she's mine."

Then he looked super sad and walked away.

XXX

We decided to have back practicer school . we were doing a cover of situations by escape the date .

"Lying is your favorite passion!

Leave me

Go where you belong

Higher heels and lipstick napkins

Dying is your favorite passion" I sang loudly as everyone played behind me .

I heard clapping when I was done singing and I looked and...

There was a boy with black hair and lots of black eye liner who wore a jack skeleton short and black skinny jeans with chains on them and black converse .and I gasped .

"Mike?!" I said .

"I got bi (hehehehe) Osiris now." He said.

My eyes got big

"You did all this for me?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. You're so beautiful Willow I love you"

I could feel Jacob and Edward getting super jealpus.

"Want to join our band?" I asked .

"Sure!" He roared and then he grabbed a electric guitar and played and it sounded amazing!

"Your in!" I said and he smiled real big.

Wow he was hot now?!


	11. Chapter 11

It was time for the talent show and me, Lyssa, Edward, jacod, and mike all were getting ready back stage when I saw Rosalia!

"What are you doing here?" Asked Edward confused to see his sister

"I'm here to do something big" and then I saw she was wearing a tight pink skirt with "live love laugh" on the butt and a tight pink crop top with pink hearts and her hair was in a high ponytail then I saw...more preps dressed just like her behind her! Including one bitch I know named Cindy.

"What?!" I roared in outage.

"Sorry freaks" she laughed and then the pinciprincalled "and now we present...The Arianna Grande Dance Group!" And that stupid slut Ariana grande started playing on the speakers and they all ran out and did a really slutty dance and my mouth dropped.

When they got done acting like whores having sex on the stage they came off and Edward looked like he was going to kill her.

Then it was ur turn.

"And now the Psychotic Vampures!" And we jumped out on stage.

I had on a short plaid white and black skirt and a skull and crossbones tank top with black Converses and I put on black eye liner and white foundation with black lipstick and I had my hair teased up super big while I wore fingerless black and white gloves .

I had the mic in my hand and I looked back at everyone who wore similar stuff to me. I gulped and started singing as they started playing. I wrote the song myself.

"I went up to heaven, andat nd threw me back

I felln to hell, but all I got was flak.  
I would sead my wings, but they're withered and wrecked.  
I looked for an exit, but all I see is black.  
I thought I would scream, but I can't breath  
I felt for my heart, as it filled with black  
I tried to think why, but my mind has cracked"

I sang loudly across the room .My voice rang into their ears and I could see tears in their eyes as I finished the song .it was silent and they were all shocked .then they started cheering loudly and everyone came up to hug me and the principal came out laughing"I guess we have a winner!" He said .

And I could see Rosalie and Cindy glaring at me but I flipped them off and we all humped up and down in happy was.

But then the doors of the autoitorium broke down and everyone screamed!...

The be continue d


End file.
